


The Best Christmas Surprise.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 12 Day's Of Christmas. [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Tk has a huge surprise for Carlos on Christmas day.A surprise that helps change his views on Christmas.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: 12 Day's Of Christmas. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	The Best Christmas Surprise.

Tk used to love Christmas, as a kid it was his favourite holiday and he would always happily help his parents put out the decorations and wrap all the presents, he was always the kid that was up at the crack of dawn running down the stairs to see what Santa brought him.  
When his parents divorced Tk’s love for Christmas dwindled a little with it and while he still loved Christmas he was nowhere near as excited about it as when his parents were together.  
His love for Christmas died altogether though when he was eighteen and he overdosed for the first time, having to spend Christmas day in a hospital. It was almost three years till Tk spent a Christmas sober and after that it just never felt the same.

When he and Carlos got together, nothing really changed for Tk, he never stopped celebrating Christmas it just stopped being something he loved. Carlos did help bring some of the Christmas spirit back for Tk but there was still the lingering memories of Christmas’s that he wished he could just forget.  
Carlos has always made Christmas a happy time though, after they got married he made sure that he always invited Owen and Zoe over for the day and that there was always something planned for the rest of the of the team. He always tried to bring new memories of Christmas for Tk.

This Christmas felt different for TK though, this Christmas he had an amazing present for his husband and for the first time in a long time he is actually looking forward to the holiday.

“So what did you get Carlos for Christmas?” Owen asked his son as he looked down at the wrapped presents on his son’s kitchen table, a small box sitting on the top addressed to Carlos. 

“It’s a surprise.” Tk told him with a small smile looking up from where he was trying to neatly wrap an awkward shaped gift. 

“This present isn’t for me.” Owen pointed out unable to stop the small part of himself that wanted to know what was in the box. 

“I can’t tell you what it is until he’s opened it. You and Zoe are going to be here on Christmas, you can find out what I gave him then.” Tk shot back knowing that his father could sometimes be quite nosey when he wanted to be. “And I won’t tell you what yours is either.”

“I wasn’t going to ask you anyway.” Owen knew all too well that it was extremely hard to get any hint out of his son, even when Tk was a little kid he was good at keeping presents a secret. “What have you and Carlos got planned for the 26th. Carlos said he had no clue.”

“You don’t want to know dad.” TK promised him giving his dad a small look. “Trust me.”

Owen couldn’t help but shake his head knowing what his son was implying to and quickly changing the subject.

*************************************

“Merry Christmas baby.” Carlos said softly as he slowly shock TK awake. 

“Merry Christmas.” TK said sleepily back as he opened his eyes to look up at the beautiful man in front of him. “What’s this?” He asked noticing the food sitting on his bed side table.

“Christmas breakfast in bed.” Carlos told him as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. “I thought I would surprise you with it.”

“It looks delicious.” Tk told him as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Carlos lent down to press a quick kiss on Tk’s lips before he reached over to give his husband the food.

“Can you do me a favour?” TK asked unable to keep the surprise to himself any longer. “Can you get one of the presents from under the tree? A small box in purple wrapping paper your name in big letters on the top.”

“Of course.” Carlos nodded before he pushed himself up from the bed and left to do as Tk asked.

Tk couldn’t help the huge smile that broke out across his face as he waited for his husband to come back, taking a small bite from the bacon on his plate.

“What’s this?” Carlos asked as he walked back into the room, the box in his hands.

“Open it.” Tk told him as Carlos took a seat on his side of the bed. 

Carlos looked at Tk for a second before he started ripping the paper off of the box, he look down at the plain black box for a second before pulling the top off and staring down at the contents of the box in shock. “What?” He asked looking up at Tk.

“I’m pregnant.” Tk confirmed as his husband looked down at him with a huge smile on his face. “Were having a baby.”

“Were having a baby.” Carlos repeated feeling happier than he had in a while. “You’re really pregnant.”

“I am, I found out two weeks ago but I thought it would be perfect to tell you on Christmas. Pretty good present right?” Tk asked him.

“The best present.” Carlos confirmed leaning over to kiss Tk. “The best present I could ask for baby.”

“Not mad I waited to tell.” While TK had thought telling Carlos this on Christmas would be amazing he was also a little worried that his husband would be mad that he waited two weeks to tell him.

“No, I’m not mad. I’m just happy this is happening.” Carlos promised him. “Now eat your food so we can celebrate.” 

“Celebrate then eat?” TK asked hopefully raising his eyebrows at his husband.

“This food will not taste anywhere near as good cold, so eat then celebrate.” Carlos told him with a small shake of his head. “Plus you’re eating for two now so…”

“That mean you’re going to cook more for me?” Tk asked hopefully never able to get enough of his husband’s amazing food.

“You’re carrying my baby so yeah I will cook for you more.” Carlos agreed with a small nod. “Now eat your breakfast, I don’t want your dad to show up while were still celebrating.” 

“Wouldn’t want that.” Tk agreed before picking up the piece of bacon and taking a big bite out of it.

*************************************

Tk smiled over at his husband, Carlos’ foot resting against his under the table, before he looked over at his father and said, “We got some news for you two.”

“You do?” Owen asked his son as he looked up from his food.

“I’m pregnant.” Tk told him knowing that he wouldn’t be able to keep something this big from his father and having decided with Carlos that Christmas was also the best time to tell him. “You’re going to be a granddad.” 

“I am?” Owen asked happily looking between his son and son-in-law. 

“Yeah.” Tk confirmed with a small nod. “I’m pregnant.” 

Tk felt the happiest he ever had as he sat around a table on Christmas day, his father, his husband, his family around him and the news that one day soon he was going to have a kid of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> This story is part of a series of Christmas one-shots I have written, they won't all be about 9-1-1 Lone Star. As of right now, I don't know if there will be another story for 9-1-1 Lone Star but there will be at least one about 9-1-1. 
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
